1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a looper for a tufting machine, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, a conventional looper 1 of a tufting machine is shown. There is formed a projecting guide part 3 in a base 2 of the looper 1, while, there is provided a blade portion 4 on a side of the guide part 3. At the end of the guide part 3 (on the right side as viewed in FIG. 1), there is formed a thread-hook 5 which is substantially bent in the shape of a letter L. Steel is chosen as material for the looper 1. When a tufting needle (not shown) operating in the tufting machine is penetrated through a workpiece 6 such as a cloth, carpet, and the like, the thread-hook 5 is passed through a loop-shaped pile thread 7. The loop-shaped pile thread 7 is cut off by the blade portion 4 of the guide part 3 and a cutting member (not shown) abutting thereagainst to make the workpiece form piles.
In such prior art arrangement, when the looper 1 is operated continuously at high speed, the blade portion 4 is frequently broken or the looper 1 is deformed, with the result that the pile thread 7 cannot be smoothly cut.